Bree Tanner: After Eclipse
by Blazing Lumination
Summary: Felix destroyed Bree...or did he? This my version of Bree Tanner's first interaction with the Volturi. Rated K JUST IN CASE.
1. Chapter 1

BREE TANNER: AFTER ECLIPSE

"Don't look," the read headed mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes.

I listened as Felix's footsteps grew louder. But suddenly, they stopped, and even with my eyes closed, I could tell that everybody had stopped moving. Froze themselves in place. Except for that human dessert, Bella, of course.

I peeked through one eye.

Could it be? My eyes were fully open now, and I stared. A fifth dark-cloak had appeared.

Carlisle stepped forwards. "Greetings, Aro."

Oh. So this was Aro. I wondered if he was talented like Jane and the mind reader.

"Aro," Jane acknowledged. She stepped towards him with her right hand outstretched, but Aro waved her back. I could tell that Aro was highest rank of all the vampires here.

"Edward," Aro said, and the mind reader stepped forwards. So he was Edward. Aro placed his hands on Edward's in a sandwich formation. Aro closed his eyes.

I could now see that Edward's head was tilted forwards, like he was concentrating. In that instant, I realized that Aro was reading Edward's mind, and Edward was reading Aro's in return.

The little vampire flitted over to where I was standing. Jasper stiffened. Alice whispered in my ear,"If Aro touches someone, he can read all the thoughts they ever thought in their life."

My eyes widened. Wow. What a talent! I wondered if I had a talent.

When Aro finally opened his eyes, they wandered to me. "Bree Tanner," he said. His voice was so calm, almost soothing in a way. I wondered how he knew my last name. I assumed he knew because the red-Edward knew.

Aro continued. "What a nice name." I almost believed him. "Why did you surrender?"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and I didn't want to get hurt either, and Riley said that it would be easy to kill the yellow-eyes but he was wrong because we were losing and it was so scary and those howlers which I didn't know they even existed…" I babbled quickly.

"Hmmm," It was Jane's dead voice again. "While we discuss the young one… Alec?"

One of the dark-cloaks that were with Jane earlier looked at me. "My pleasure, sister," he said. The last thing I saw was a bluish haze, and then I was in utter nothingness.

This was different from anything I'd ever experienced before. I couldn't see, hear, smell, feel, or taste anything. It was just…nothing. Nothing at all.

Were they killing me? I wondered to myself. I didn't dare move either. And then I was myself again.

Aro was saying, "You shall teach her the rules, then she will move on. Bree Tanner will not be allowed to stay in your coven. Is that understood?"

Edward looked at Carlisle, then gave Aro a curt nod.

Aro turned his attention to me. "And have you, young one, understood?"

I nodded, then whispered, "Thank you."

Aro addressed me harshly. "Do not thank us. The Volturi never give second chances, and you are the first. We are not proud of that."

Slowly, all five dark-cloaks, or the Volturi, as it seemed, glided away. I watched them fade through the smoke, and then the Volturi disappeared over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I blinked. Were they really gone, just like that?

Jasper walked over to Carlisle, whispering urgently to him. I didn't bother listen – I knew they were talking about me. Jasper didn't want me to live, let alone stay with them.

Carlisle told Jasper, "Remember what the Volturi said, son. It's not permanent." Then he walked over to me. "Bree. Come back with us." Carlisle nodded vaguely, but I had already pinpointed their house. It had the human's scent all over it.

I obeyed willingly.

While we walked, Bella kept staring at me. She was so close! I gritted my teeth for 30 painstaking seconds.

Halfway back, I broke. "How can you stand it!" I yelled, and tore a tree out of the ground, roots and all.

Instantly, six vampires surrounded me, growling. The red head stayed with Bella, of course.

Then to my surprise, I felt strangely calm. Except for the fact that I _couldn't_ feel surprised, which surprised me even more-

"It's Jasper," Edward said. "He can control emotions…"

Which made me feel annoyed, except – okay, I won't go on.

Temporarily forgetting about Bella, I took a whiff of air – and that was when I smelt it. Bella's scent burned, but it was already stamped in my brain that if I tried for the human, I'd die. No, the scent wasn't Bella. It was another human.

"No!" Edward snarled. "You _cannot_ hunt the humans!"

"Why not?" I threw the question at him.

"Because _we don't hunt humans._"

_We don't hunt humans. We don't hunt humans._ _We don't hunt humans._ The words rang in my head.

"We do not hunt humans, child." Carlisle told me. "We hunt animals, and you are going to too."

"I'm thirsty!" I yelled. "And I'll hunt what I want!"

In an instant, Jasper was had my hands behind my back. He hissed in my ear, "Then we'll kill you."

The woman – Esme – came up to me. She blinked worriedly at me. "And even if we don't, the Volturi are sure to," she told me in a solemn voice.

But I was _thirsty_! That – that – _scent _was all I could think about.

I wrenched free and bolted towards the human's scent.

I could hear Carlisle and Jasper and some others calling, and one of the vampires were running after me, but I had already started hunting. Nothing could stop me now. So what could I do? I ignored them and ran on.

How long had it been since the beginning of the battle? I was thirsty - and my only goal was to drink.

I raced through the trees at breakneck speed. I could see the human now. Lost and out of place. Wait - there was another one with him.

They were both holding guns. As if it would do me any harm.

I stopped, hidden within the trees, judging the distance. The humans were no further than 50 feet now. I could kill them in one pounce.

Then a quiet but horrified voice almost beside me. The mind reader had caught up.

"You absolutely _CANNOT _hunt him! _Or _his friend!"

"Why not?" I countered.

"Because that's Charlie. Bella's father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Charlie…Bella…oh, you mean the human dess - uh…girl back there," I said. My hands were slowly crushing the tree I had grabbed to prevent myself from bolting towards Charlie.

"Now come on back…forget about Charlie…" Edward beckoned to me as if I was an animal and he was training it. I guess that _was _how he saw me.

My foot took a step in the direction of Charlie. Edward's golden eyes pierced into mine, but he didn't do anything. Yet. I think he knew that if I went for Charlie or Charlie's friend, he wouldn't be able to stop me. But after, his family would punish me. And Bella would be angry, which would make Edward angry, which would make Carlisle angry, which - sorry.

I held my breath while thinking. _What to do, what to do, what to do._ My hunting instincts were still so strong that I wasn't sure if I was thinking properly.

Edward looked at my hand, which had gone through the large tree. It toppled over with a large crash.

Charlie and his friend looked in my direction. They whispered something to each other, and then headed towards me.

Oops, wrong move.

"Come!" Edward hissed. "Now! Before they see us!" He tugged my hand, but I was as still as stone, my hand still where the tree trunk had used to be, grasping nothing but little pieces of wood.

When I obviously wasn't coming with him, Edward tried to bribe me. "Bree, come, and I promise that you'll get blood. I'll hunt a mountain lion for you. Warm, juicy, soothes your throat and smells just like human blood. A whole lionful of it. I'll even get you bagged human blood if you like. Freshly donated and still warm."

Well, that was _his _mistake. His realistic description had reawakened my senses, and all I could think about now was blood.

Warm, sweet, blood. I could hear the pounding heart clearly. Warm, sweet, blood. A whole Charlieful of it…

I growled loudly, and pounced.


End file.
